Sobre parejas de 3 y otros deseos
by Elizabehta Beilschmidt
Summary: Hikaru y Kaoru la querían, los dos a la vez. Pero tenían miedo... Miedo de ser rechazados, miedo de que Haruhi ya no les quisiera, miedo de que se quedasen solos otra vez. Aún así se armaron de valor y decidieron arriesgarse: "¿Saldrías con nosotros? Con los dos. A la vez" ONE-SHOT CON POSIBLE CONTINUACIÓN.
1. Sobre parejas de 3 y otros deseos

No me puedo creer que al final haya escrito (y publicado) esta... cosa. Dios mío.

Bueno, podría decirse que la última vez que vi Ouran fue hace... ¿Tres años? ¿Cuatro? Meh, lo que importa es que tenía esta idea rondando en mi cabeza y tenía miedo de olvidarla, así que aquí está òwó Es un HikaHaruKao, mi trío favorito y que debería ser canon a mi parecer(?)

Es un poco malo este fic, pero es lo que tengo. Puede que lo reescriba cuando vuelva a ver Ouran. Por ese mismo motivo, puede que estén algo (mucho) **OOC.** Así que lo siento mucho ;_;

* * *

**Sobre parejas de 3 y otros deseos**

Haruhi nunca fue una chica muy complicada, le gustaba lo simple más bien. Le gustaba cazar ofertas en el supermercado y vivir su vida de plebeya con tranquilidad.

Bueno, todo lo tranquila que se puede teniendo al Host Club de Ouran como mejores amigos. Sí, los quería mucho y los consideraba sus amigos a pesar de que siempre la molestasen de algún modo. Disfrutaba de su tiempo con ellos y hoy no era la excepción. Ni siquiera cuando se había visto forzada a disfrazarse de diosa griega (sin que las clientas descubriesen que era una chica, claro está) y había tenido que representar escenas de la mitología con los host llevándose con ello varios gritos fangirls en el proceso.

Le gustaba su vida normal y simple, con sus dias normales en el colegio y en el host club.

Lo que ella no sabía era el cómo se había desarrollado su relación con los otros host. Ella era tan obtusa que no se daba cuenta de la forma en que hasta Kyoya la miraba a veces de reojo en sus ratos libres de no apuntar inflaciones de la deuda en su libreta. ¡Hasta Kyoya! Poco a poco la chavala había conseguido meterse en un puño a los herederos de las seis familias más influyentes de Japón (y parte del globo), aún más si se tiene en cuenta a gente como Kasanoda, que no estaban en el club.

Pero no nos centraremos en eso, esta vez la historia trata de un par de enamorados en concreto, los hermanos Hitachiin. Ellos la quería también, ambos a la vez, y no eran capaces de llegar a un acuerdo sobre quién acabaría con Haruhi, si es que ella los prefería a ellos, claro está. Ellos la amaban, ambos a la vez, y se habían peleado varias veces por ello; a pesar de todo siempre lo habían logrado ocultar de todos con éxito, ya que no deseaban meterse en problemas como la última vez.

Haruhi nunca los amaría a ambos, eso lo tenían claro. Era inverosímil que hubiese una… pareja de tres personas, además de que nunca funcionaría. Por un lado, estaba la parte ética; la sociedad no estaría de acuerdo en ello, no era _normal_ y los señalarían con el dedo; Haruhi podría verse afectada por ello y quizás, por su culpa, nunca conseguiría cumplir su sueño de ser abogada de renombre, sólo por su egoísmo. Por otro lado, estaban ellos en sí: Hikaru era muy celoso, tanto, que sólo con el compartir a su hermano con otras personas (personas que eran sus _amigos_) le producía horror, aunque ahora lo haya controlado un poco; Kaoru, por otra parte, tendía a darlo todo por su hermano, a mentir por él, y sabía que Haruhi odiaba que le mintiesen. Sabían que sería demasiado complicado y que, probablemente, nunca saldría adelante.

Eso si ella los elegía, claro está, y si Haruhi estaba dispuesta a tener una relación _con dos personas a la vez_.

Era una locura en toda regla, y ellos lo sabían, pero estaban tan locos de amor que cada día que lo pensaban les parecía mejor idea, la solución ideal. Ya no era elegir entre su hermano y el amor de su vida, entre romper ese vínculo de tantos años y perderla para siempre. Ellos ya congeniaban bien entre los tres y siempre conseguían un modo de hacerlo todo juntos. ¿Por qué no llevarlo a otro nivel?

Primero hicieron varias pruebas, para estar seguros.

En primer lugar, se la llevaron a su casa y se la presentaron a sus padres, sentándose los tres juntos en la mesa e interactuando con ella lo más natural que pudieron, probar si podían _de verdad_ hacerlo todo juntos; pero Haruhi _era _la host natural y consiguió que todo fuese tan cómodo como siempre lo era entre ellos.

Luego, fueron más allá y la invitaron a dormir. No pretendieron nada pervertido, y por supuesto no le dijeron nada a Tamaki (aunque de seguro Kyoya lo supo todo), de modo que solo eran ellos tres y nadie más. No buscaban molestar al Rey del Host Club, ni burlarse de nadie, ni hacer una buena foto que el Rey de las Sombras pudiese vender a la mejor postora; no, eran sólo ellos tres y su relación como _mejores _amigos. Haruhi, tan inocente como siempre, se comportó con ellos como siempre; jugó con ellos, les siguió el rollo y bromeó con ellos como siempre. A ella no le incomodó que estuviesen solos en una habitación. _Quizá no nos ve como hombres_, había dicho Kaoru después cuando se sentaron a analizar sus posibilidades. Quisieron cambiar eso.

Por ello, en tercer lugar, en un día de descanso en que ninguno de los tres tuvo clientas, hablaron con la chica como siempre, lo más natural posible, hasta que la llevaron a la pregunta que querían hacerle:

— Dinos, Haruhi- hablaron al unísono-, ¿saldrías con algún host?

No es que quisieran alentarla a que saliera con alguno de ellos, sino que era para ver si los consideraba como posibles… ¿compañeros? en el futuro. Ella se quedó pensando unos segundos que fueron importantes mientras Hikaru y Kaoru daban gracias que los demás host estuviesen tan ocupados con sus respectivas clientas que no escucharon la pregunta.

— Bueno, no negaré que alguna vez me lo he planteado- dijo poniendo la cara seria, pero conocían sus expresiones muy bien y, allí en el fondo, hubo una chispa de emoción en esos grandes ojos castaños-. Pero ahora no estoy para andar saliendo con gente, necesito estudiar si pretendo mantener la beca completa.

Tradujeron su respuesta: sí, había pensado en ellos en algún momento de su vida fuera de todo el rollo del Host Club. Lo que quería decir que tenían _algo _de esperanza en el asunto.

Por ello, decidieron a arriesgarse. Haruhi siempre fue muy comprensiva y siempre ha sido capaz de tomar con madurez lo que se le presentara; eso pensaron cuando se plantearon que quizás perdieran su amistad con la chica cuando le plantearan su idea:

Querían tener una relación con Haruhi, los dos. A la vez.

* * *

Ella no tenía ni idea de por qué seguía todavía aquí, en lo alto de una pista de esquí en lo más perdido de una montaña cuyo nombre no sabía pronunciar pero que le sonaba a queso.

Con la cara seria, recordó cómo había llegado a ese punto. Recordó cómo había estado tan tranquila en su casa, haciendo a cena para su padre, cuando irrumpieron en su casa unos señores vestidos de negro que la metieron en un saco y la empujaron en un coche que arrancó a toda velocidad en el instante. Nadie le habló en todo el trayecto y ella se quedó quieta, como había a aprendido a comportarse en estos casos, sabiendo que había sido alguno de sus amigos. Menudo sentido del humor tenían, pensó con sorna cuando la sacaron del coche (probablemente una limusina) y la llevaron dentro de… ¿un avión?

De acuerdo, esto se pasaba de castaño oscuro.

Libre al fin del saco, miró a su alrededor cuando se acostumbró a la nueva iluminación con las instrucciones en inglés de la azafata. Genial, estaba en un avión privado, con la ropa de andar por casa y un mal genio increíble con nada más y nada menos que los gemelos.

— ¿Qué diablos hago aquí?- gruñó con el ceño fruncido y cruzando los brazos.

— ¡Te llevamos de paseo este fin de semana!- dijo Hikaru.

— ¿Qué te parece?- dijo Kaoru.

— ¿Y necesitáis un avión privado para "ir de paseo"?- alzó una ceja, escéptica.

Al final, el "paseo" era una escapada para hacer esquí en una montaña (muy alta y con muchos acantilados, por cierto) situada en un país que no quisieron decirle cuál era porque dijeron, y cito, que "iba a querer dar la vuelta nada más escuchar el nombre". Estaban seguros de que no estaba acostumbrada a coger aviones privados para ir a la otra parte del mundo a esquiar y le daría un patatús.

Plebeyos.

En conclusión, ahora estaba a punto de hacer algo que iba a doler, y mucho, porque ya se veía convirtiéndose en una bola de nieve gigante que rodaría cuesta abajo.

— ¿Qué haces, Haruhi?- preguntó Kaoru saltando por encima de ella en su tabla de snowboard. Ambos habían bajado desde una parte más alta ya que tenían más experiencia esquiando.

— ¡Vamos, baja! Será divertido – dijo Hikaru pasando a su lado a toda velocidad.

Ella los miró desde su posición sintiendo una gotita de sudor bajar por la nuca. Miró otra vez hacia abajo, por donde las siluetas de los gemelos descendían a toda velocidad, y por un momento creyó que no sería tan difícil al verlos realizar movimientos suaves y practicados. Pensó que quizás no se mataría.

Se tiró, sintiendo que había sido una mala decisión en el segundo en que ya estaba sintiendo el viento en la poca piel que no estaba cubierta de su rostro. Sep, ahora estaba totalmente segura de que no llegaría de una pieza abajo. Cerró los ojos esperando sentir el frío de la nieve en la boca, además de otras partes, y los golpes que dejarían moretones; pero nada llegó, sólo la sensación del viento que poco a poco se detenía y las voces de la gente a su alrededor.

Abrió sus ojos castaños cautelosa encontrándose con que estaba sana y salva al pie de la pista, la gente mirándola sorprendidos y los gemelos riéndose allá al fondo de la escena. Riéndose de ella, probablemente.

Bufó sintiendo la cara caliente y se quitó los esquís antes de aproximarse a sus amigos esquivando las miradas de la gente. Los fulminó con la mirada cuando ya estaba a su lado y les lanzó los esquís enfurecida.

— ¡Tenías que haber visto tu cara!

— Encima cerraste los ojos…

— No tiene gracia- dijo ella conteniendo las ganas de darse la vuelta e irse.- Podría haberme matado.

— Pero, ¿por qué cerraste los ojos? ¡Es incluso más peligroso!

— No sé cómo conseguiste esquivar a toda la gente de la pista a esa velocidad y con los ojos cerrados.

Ella los siguió fulminando con la mirada, ahora cruzado los brazos.

— Suerte del principiante- dijeron ellos a la vez encogiéndose de hombros soltando una risilla final. Haruhi suspiró de nuevo y su rostro se relajó. No podía estar mucho tiempo enfada con ellos, eran sus amigos. Los mejores.

— Creo que se acabó el esquí por hoy- dijo quitándose el casco. Cuando estaba quitándose los guantes sintió que el silencio de los gemelos no era normal. Alzando la vista, se fijó en el extraño brillo que había en ellos, pero cuando iba a preguntar la interrumpieron.- ¿Qué-?

— Si no quieres esquiar… - comenzó Hikaru sonriendo quitándole las cosas y tirándolas al aire. Misteriosamente alguien apareció y se las llevó.

—… Entonces… -dijo Kaoru con una gran sonrisa juego con la de su hermano.

— ¡Hagamos turismo!- gritaron al unísono.

_Ay, madre…._ Pensó la chica ya sintiendo el cansancio de lo que seguro iba a verse obligada a hacer.

* * *

Estaba sencillamente reventada. No sentía literalmente los pies, la cabeza le palpitaba como un bombo y se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. En su maleta, que en realidad no era suya, sino una con ropa que los gemelos le habían dado, ahora había más regalos a su padre de los que nunca le había comprado y los souvenirs de ese lugar (cuyo nombre había descubierto y se había peleado con los gemelos por ello) impedían casi que se pudiera cerrar.

Sólo quería darse una ducha y dormir. Nada más le importaba. Por ello no se dio cuenta cuando sus mejores amigos la condujeron a una habitación de hotel, un hotel lleno de lujos en los que prefirió no fijarse, pero _una _sola habitación. Para los tres.

Tampoco se dio cuenta de cuándo los gemelos habían juntado dos de las tres camas para crear una matrimonial y la suya quedaba a un lado de la de ellos o de que la ropa que había escogido no era su camiseta que le quedaba grande y los pantalones de pijama viejos. Ni de los rostros nerviosos de los gemelos. Cierto es que habían estado muy raros todo el trayecto, pero siempre acababan por distraerla de un modo u otro, hasta que al final ya ni se acordaba de ello.

Por otro lado, Hikaru le dirigió una mirada a Kaoru, el cual asintió. Ahora sería el momento. Apostarían todo y arriesgarían la amistad que tenían con Haruhi esta noche. Tenían miedo, mucho miedo, pero sabían que tenían que hacerlo y sabían que con Haruhi de un modo u otro acabaría bien. Ella siempre se tomaba las cosas con tranquilidad. Tenían que creer en eso.

Esperaron a que ella terminase de ducharse y cuando la vieron salir del baño con el pijama que ellos escogieron y secándose el cabello con una toalla se levantaron al mismo tiempo y suspiraron. _Es ahora o nunca_, pensaron.

— Haruhi- dijo Kaoru con suavidad. Ella los miró interrogante con el cansancio escrito en el rostro.

— Siéntate, por favor- dijo Hikaru señalando a una silla cercana a las camas. Ellos se sentaron en otras dos frente a la de ella.

— ¿Ocurre algo?- dijo preocupada e intentando apartar el cansancio a un segundo plano por ellos. Frunció levemente el ceño pensando en lo que podrían decirle.

— Tranquila, no es nada malo- dijo Kaoru inspirando muy hondo.- Haruhi,- consiguió decir mirándola serio- eres una persona muy importante para ambos. Eres especial para nosotros, no sólo por ser la primera persona capaz de diferenciarnos, sino por ser nuestra primera amiga de verdad.

— Haces nuestros días brillantes y cuando no te vemos sentimos que nos falta algo. No sabemos en qué momento la forma en que te vemos cambió, pero antes de darnos cuenta te necesitábamos, más incluso que nos necesitamos el uno al otro.- siguió Hikaru.

— Cuando descubrimos lo que sentíamos por ti supimos que esto podría no acabar bien.

— Los dos te queremos, Haruhi.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, pero se mantuvo en silencio esperando a que continuasen.

— Si uno de los dos iba a por ti el otro sufriría.

— Teníamos mucho miedo, Haruhi.- confesó Kaoru y ella les creyó todo lo que dijeron. Unos rostros tan… al descubierto como los suyos no podrían indicar más que la verdad.

— Y nosotros… nosotros pensamos en esto.- llegó Hikaru al punto más difícil de todo esto.

— Haruhi- inspiró Kaoru hondo de nuevo y miró de nuevo a su hermano. Él asintió.

— ¿Saldrías con nosotros?- dijeron al unísono sin desviar los ojos de los grandes ojos castaños de la chica pasmada delante de ellos.- Con los dos- completó Kaoru.

— A la vez- terminó Hikaru cerrando los ojos y esperando la negativa.

Pero no ocurrió nada.

Extrañado abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Haruhi exactamente igual que antes, paralizada en el lugar y con la cara sorprendida, inmóvil. ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Los odiaría por haberle propuesto tal locura? Ella era una persona muy lógica, regida por las normas. Sabía lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal.

Pero no había reacción alguna. Eso era mala señal, ¿no? Miró angustiado a Kaoru, el cual tenía una expresión que seguro era idéntica a la suya, para luego volver la vista a Haruhi cuando escuchó su silla. Ella se levantó en silencio, murmuró algo como que se iba a dormir y se metió en su cama sin otra palabra, echando las mantas por encima de su cabeza.

Sorprendidos, anonadados y algo heridos, los gemelos miraron al suelo obviando la respuesta por parte de la chica con esas acciones. No. Era un no rotundo.

Hikaru cerró los ojos conteniendo unas lágrimas que luchaban con salir de sus ojos y se levantó de su silla con las manos en puños muy apretados; luego se metió en su lado de la cama doble en silencio. Kaoru suspiró, apagó las luces y se acostó al lado de su hermano, permitiendo que lo que acababa de ocurrir se procesara en su mente. Supo entonces que esa noche no podría dormir.

Suspiró, pero esta vez el suspiro trajo una especie de sollozo que logró silenciara tiempo antes de que en la oscuridad y el silencio de la noche sus compañeros lo escucharan. Escuchó otro sollozo, pero no era suyo, provenía de su hermano.

Miró a su lado y lo vio encogido sobre sí mismo, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada para que no se escuchara el ruido que hacía mientras lloraba. Estaba llorando, lo sabía. Era su hermano y sabía lo que el otro sentía. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con cuidado, sintiendo su dolor y comprendiendo lo que estaría pasando. Habían fracasado y probablemente ahora Haruhi pensaba de ellos de forma diferente, los trataría de forma diferente.

Por otro lado, Haruhi estaba con la espalda hacia ellos y los ojos bien abiertos, pero eso ellos no lo sabían. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad y su cerebro no paraba de repetir los momentos anteriores una y otra vez. Procesaba con lentitud lo que le acababan de proponer, su cabeza dura dándose cuenta poco a poco de por qué la habían traído aquí o por qué los gemelos se habían mostrado… así. Estaban nerviosos.

Se centró en el asunto urgente. ¿Una pareja de tres? Realmente ellos siempre se las habían ingeniado para compartir todo o para conseguir otro ejemplar de algo que les gustase, logran adaptar las cosas para que ellos tres pudiesen disfrutarlas y siempre lo habían hecho todo juntos.

Se fijó en más cosas todavía; por ejemplo, en la forma en que la miraban, en la forma en que la trataban o en la forma en que ellos le habían hablado ese día. La querían y probablemente sabían que lo que proponían no era fácil, ni para ella ni para los tres en general.

No era tonta, sabía lo _ilegal_ que podría llegar a ser. No estaba bien visto por la sociedad, los señalarían con el dedo o podrían intentar hacerles daño o separarles. Ellos eran herederos de una gran compañía multinacional, podría hundirles por ello. Y luego estaban sus padres, evidentemente. ¿Qué diría Ranka ante todo esto? Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Pero entonces pensó que qué les importaba a los demás lo que hiciera con su vida, a quién amara. Porque sí, los quería. Tenía miedo y probablemente esto iba a costar bastante, pero quería intentarlo. Hacía tiempo que no los veía sólo como amigos, pero no sabía qué hacer con esos nuevos sentimientos, así que optó por ignorarlos; pero lo de hoy le había abierto los ojos.

Se giró en la cama y miró las siluetas de los gemelos en la cama a su lado. ¿Estarían durmiendo? Si era así se los diría por la mañana… ¿Qué había sido eso? Sonaba como a…

¿Un sollozo?

Se irguió en el sitio, quitando la manta de encima de ella en el proceso, y escuchó con atención afirmando que sí, era un sollozo. Silenciosamente deslizó los pies fuera de la cama y se aproximó levemente a la cama doble artificial de los gemelos y se encontró con la cosa más… ¿enternecedora? Podría ser. Sonrió triste y a la vez algo contenta; los gemelos, sus mejores amigos y con quienes había decidido a arriesgarse en esa pareja de tres, estaban allí abrazados y llorando en silencio. Parecían unos niños pequeños; toda la malicia, las bromas y las sonrisillas habían desaparecido y en su lugar quedaban ellos en estado puro, como todo su miedo y sus sentimientos.

Se acercó más y acarició sus rostros con gentileza, mirándolos con otros ojos recién descubiertos bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana y recibió sus miradas acuosas con una sonrisa contenta. Se la quedaron mirando esperanzados y ella asintió sin quitar la sonrisa.

Contentos, se lanzaron hacia ella y la abrazaron como ellos sabían hacer, de modo que ella quedase en medio y hubiese Haruhi para todos. Las lágrimas que les quedaban bajaron por sus mejillas y sonrieron felices por la afirmativa de la chica.

— Haruhi…- susurró Kaoru, la emoción contenida en la voz.

— Sí, aquí estoy- dijo, y supieron que se refería a algo más que presencia física.

— Ven aquí, con nosotros- y Hikaru la arrastró en medio de ellos en esa cama doble, Kaoru arropándola y manteniéndola calentita y cómoda entre ellos.

La chica sonrió algo más cuando sintió cómo la seguían abrazando, la cabeza de Hikaru en su pecho y la de Kaoru en algún lugar entre su pelo y su hombro. Alzó una mano y acarició los cabellos de Hikaru con gentileza mientras cerraba los ojos para dormir al fin, ya en paz.

— Haruhi…- susurró suavemente Hikaru, un poco impropio en él. Cuando alzó la cabeza estaba muy rojo y Haruhi rió mentalmente ante la imagen- ¿Puedo… Puedo besarte?

Ella se quedó quieta unos momentos, mirándolo fijamente, pero asintió luego de unos segundos. Cautelosamente, él subió el rostro todavía algo sonrojado y rozó sus labios con los de ella, sintiendo que llevaba esperando demasiado tiempo. Fue dulce, cálido y fue lo que siempre había deseado.

Kaoru, por otro lado, observaba en silencio. No iba a mentir, pero estaba algo celoso de su hermano; teniendo en mente que era el primer beso (con un chico) de Haruhi, y que no se volvería a repetir, que no habría de eso para los dos.

Con una sonrisa típica de los "hermanos diabólicos", se le ocurrió una idea con la cual _sí _que habría algo "nuevo" de Haruhi para ambos. Mientras esperaba a que terminasen, olió ligeramente el cuello de la chica y disfrutó de su calor natural, que lo mecía hasta dormirse.

— Ah…- los escuchó suspirar y miró sus rostros sonrojados, felices. Pensó entonces que quizá era una mala idea y que debería ceñirse a su plan inicial de dejar a Haruhi a Hikaru; pero sonrió y se dijo que probablemente ellos se separarían ya que sabían que Kaoru también la amaba.

— Kaoru…- dijo Haruhi mirándolo y subiendo una mano hacia su cabello ya que quería darle atenciones a ambos, lo más igualado que pudiera. El chico le sonrió y se colocó mejor para poder acceder a sus labios.

Haruhi volvió a sentir la calidez que con Hikaru sólo que esta vez era… diferente. No era ni mejor ni peor, sólo era distinta a la de su hermano. Y le gustó también.

Alegremente respondió al chico y dejó que él sintiera que de verdad sí que aceptaba comenzar esta relación; pero algo húmedo la desvió de sus pensamientos y una ligera mordida en su labio la sorprendió, haciéndole abrir los ojos sólo para encontrarse con otros ambarinos que tanto conocía, llenos de esa chispa bromista y malvada que los caracterizaba. Casi rueda los ojos cuando sintió su lengua otra vez en sus labios buscando abrirlos, pero aun así le dejó pasar. Un mundo de sensaciones nuevas se abrió ante ella y entonces descubrió por qué las chicas de su edad estaban tan obsesionadas con los besos. Era incluso más cálido que el beso con Hikaru; algo más violento, pero suave también, y que la llenaba por todas partes y la hacía sentirse… _bien._

Cuando se hubieron separado todavía se sentía en el aire, flotando ligera como una pluma. Ellos seguían abrazados a ella, aunque Hikaru apretó el agarre para atraer su atención, consiguiéndolo, aunque ella seguía un poco desorientada por el beso de Kaoru. Sin avisar, Hikaru cerró el espacio entre ellos y se reacomodó mejor en el sitio para acceder a ella sin que les molestase a los dos, apoderándose de sus labios con fiereza.

Haruhi tuvo que admitir que era diferente a Kaoru. Con más entusiasmo, con más ímpetu y con más deseo, Hikaru parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando esto. Mientras que Kaoru era más tranquilo y la dejaba a sus anchas, Hikaru la absorbía por completo y hambriento la devoraba lentamente. Aun así ella respondía e intentaba hacerlo con todas las fuerzas que pudo, pero la cabeza y los pensamientos conscientes la habían abandonado hace tiempo y no pensaba con claridad.

Todavía cuando se separaron ella tenía la cabeza en las nubes y todo le daba vueltas. Casi no sentía los besos en el cuello o los brazos en su cintura o los labios en su mentón. Eran demasiadas sensaciones en una sola noche, y además venían en ración doble.

De nuevo uno de ellos se adueñó de sus labios hinchados, (Kaoru, pudo deducir por la forma en que se movían con lentitud contra los suyos) a la vez que el otro besaba con fiereza la piel sensible de su cuello. Por un momento, se le pasó por la cabeza que dejaría marcas. Pero bueno, de eso ya se preocuparía mañana.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Haruhi se despertó con los rayos del sol en los ojos. Frunció el ceño y abrió sus ojos marrones sintiendo mucho calor, demasiado, además de que casi no podía moverse.

Fue cuando vio los rostros dormidos de los gemelos, uno en su pecho y otro junto a su rostro, que recordó lo que había pasado anoche. Se sonrojó y estuvo a punto de gritar, pero se calló a tiempo de no despertarlos. Suspiró aliviada.

Los observó un poco más, dejando los segundos pasar sin preocuparse por la hora. Sus rostros estaban tranquilos, algo rojos quizás por el calor, y una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Era una gran diferencia con los que vio la noche anterior, cuando lloraban porque penaban que ella no los quería o los rechazaría. Parecían niños indefensos y se dio cuenta entonces que eso eran por dentro: niños. En muchos aspectos. Infantiles y bromistas, sí; pero eran muy vulnerables en la parte sentimental.

Sintió a alguien removerse a su lado y despertarse. Kaoru, supo inmediatamente, ya que era el que siempre se despertaba antes de los dos. Se giró y lo observó con los ojos abiertos y una gran sonrisa en el rostro; sin malicia, sin bromas y sin chistes, solamente era feliz.

— Buenos días- susurró antes de poner suavemente y con delicadeza sus labios sobre los de ella en una caricia.

— Buenos días- respondió ella en el mismo tono cuando se apartó. Se giró para mirar a Hikaru en su pecho y rió con suavidad.- ¿Lo despertamos?- el otro asintió y sonrió.

Haruhi puso una mano en su pelo y lo acarició un poco antes de sacudirlo con delicadeza, pero no se despertaba. Tiró un poco de su pelo y todavía nada. Suspiró. Sabía que Hikaru era difícil de despertar, ¿pero esto? Miró a Kaoru esperando consejo ya que tendría experiencia con esto, pero se lo encontró señalando sus labios con una sonrisa y una mirada cómplice. Ella rodó los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante, posando sus labios sobre la frente de Hikaru y bajando por su rostro hasta sus labios. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando llegó allí ya que Hikaru la apresó allí y la besó con algo más de fuerza sonriendo como el gato de Alicia.

Ella lo miró fulminante pero suspiró, dejándolo pasar.

Como no había ganas de moverse se quedaron allí unos momentos más, charlando animadamente y a veces compartiendo unos cuantos besos, siempre abrazados sin que les molestara para nada el calor.

— Servicio de habitaciones- escucharon después de unos toques en la puerta. Antes de que ninguno pudiese decir nada, una chica de aspecto tímido entró con una carretilla llena de comida mirando al suelo para no tropezarse- Os he traído el almuerzo como vosotr-

Ella se interrumpió cuando, al alzar la vista, se encontró a Haruhi entre los gemelos toda sonrojada, los tres en la cama y muy abrazaditos.

— Esto…- susurró la pobre sirvienta poniéndose cada vez más y más roja- Mejor… os dejo a solas… Sí, me voy yendo- y salió corriendo por la puerta efusivamente, cerrando al salir.

Haruhi, Hikaru y Kaoru se miraron entre ellos antes de echar a reír a carcajadas.

— Supongo que vamos a comer, ¿no?- dijo Haruhi cuando se calmaron.

La ayudaron a bajarse de la cama y la pusieron entre ellos, aproximándose a la carretilla de comida, pero antes de llegar Kaoru la atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo muy fuerte. Hikaru se les unió y quedó un bonito sándwich de Haruhi. Sonreían felices. Felices de estar juntos.

Aunque quedaba una incógnita: ¿Qué le dirían a los demás del Host Club?

Pero bueno, eso mejor lo dejamos para otro momento.

* * *

Sí, puede que haga **continuación. **Tengo un par de ideas por ahí para este fic...

Hasta entonces quedará como one-shot. Si hago algo más, puede que lo ponga como fic aparte o yo que sé. Ya pensaré luego.

**¿Merece reviews?**


	2. Haruhi, ¿Sabes lo que es el poliamor?

Hola! :D

Aquí traigo la continuación de "Sobre parejas de 3 y otros deseos". Al final, como podéis ver, he decidido poner la(s) conti(s) en el mismo fic porque soy consciente de la pereza que da buscar la primera parte y esas cosas; por lo tanto, pondré todo aquí mientras vaya escribiendo y **aunque pondré el fic como "_completo_", está abierto a que suba las contis que yo quiera cuando yo quiera.**

(Perdonad que parezca brusca, pero es que me molesta que varias veces me han exigido la continuación ^^' Yo escribo por _diversión_, así que subo mis fics cuando los tenga hechos c: Aunque sé que debería tardar menos y todo eso, pero es que no puedo evitarlo.)

Bueno, sobre esta idea digo que la pensé cuando me iba de vacaciones y estuve desarrollándola la semana que me fui de tour por Madrid, Toledo y Segovia con mi familia, así que nada más volver me puse a ponerla por escrito. Vi una revista, el "Muy Interesante" (a la cual le hago un guiño en la historia xD) en la que venía el título que he dicho.

En el especial de verano de Agosto de 2013.

**Ouran no es mío, es de Bisco Hatori. Yo sólo escribo por placer.**

* * *

**Haruhi, ¿Sabes lo que es el poliamor?**

Cierto es que había aceptado esta relación de tres personas aquel día en el hotel. Pero no iba a negar que tuviera miedo, mucho miedo, y nerviosismo.

En aquel momento no había pensado mucho las consecuencias que tendría esa relación en ellos tres. ¿Y si acaba por no funcionar? ¿Y si quedaba esa mancha oscura en sus recuerdos y luego nunca podrían mirarse a la cara los unos a los otros? Temía romper esa relación fraternal tan obvia en los gemelos si no salía bien y temía romper esa amistad entre ellos.

Cada vez que dejaba escapar sus temores ellos sonreían y decían que todo iba a salir bien, pero estaba segura de que temían eso casi tanto como ella; que lo tenían en mente incluso antes de proponérselo a ella.

Pero las pruebas eran claras, y eso ellos no podían esconderlo: las riñas entre los hermanos (aunque no llegaban a ser peleas como tales) habían aumentado, usualmente sobre quién le daba de comer a Haruhi primero (en lo que ella terminaba comiendo sola) o sobre quién la tomaba de la mano esta vez. Ella no podía evitar sentirse incómoda allí en medio de las discusiones y no aguantaba ser el motivo de estas.

Varias veces en la semana que llevaban saliendo había pensado que deberían acabar ya con esto, quiso decirles que no aguantaba más verlos pelearse tanto por su culpa o que no quería que hicieran algo de lo que luego se arrepentirían todos. Pero luego veía sus rostros y los escuchaba disculparse sin que ella les dijese nada y no tenía corazón para hacerlo. Los perdonaba demasiado rápido, tanto como ellos se perdonaban entre ellos, y le daba otra oportunidad a esta relación tan peculiar.

Además, pensaba ella en esos momentos, es normal para las parejas recién hechas que se peleen entre ellos o que estén a punto de romper; lo había leído en las revistas para chicas que obligadamente poseía gracias a su amiga Mei. No quería recordar cómo había acabado leyendo esas... cosas llenas de brillitos e imágenes editadas de famosos sin ropa; en la portada de una leyó un artículo sobre las relaciones en pareja complicadas y sus manos se movieron solas. Pero cuando lo comenzó a leer tuvo que leerlo entero. Leyó las "pistas para saber si tu relación será duradera" y encajaba en algunas pero no en todas, así que no iba a negar que le preocupara.

_Es que también nosotros no somos una relación normal_, se recordó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo el ridículo allí en su habitación con la revista en las manos. Suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, las manos en la espalda intentado aliviar el dolor por estar inclinada tanto tiempo encima de la revista. Quería hacer algo para acabar con esas dudas. Tenía ya demasiadas y sentía que eso podría ser malo para ellos. ¿Acaso se estaba arrepintiendo? ¿Tal vez ahora, después de haberse enfriado su mente y su razonamiento lógico haya salido a la superficie, le parecía horrible?

No, horrible no, pensó. No era horrible ni _malo_. Ellos se querían y no debería haber nada malo en eso. Cerró los ojos recordando los rostros felices de sus mejores amigos y ahora novios (_novios, _todavía no se acostumbraba a ello) cuando aceptó aquella noche, recordó sus sonrisas libres de malicia, y sintió que deseaba verlas de nuevo. A ser posible todos los días. Sintió que le gustaría ser la causa de su felicidad y de sus sonrisas.

Se sonrojó ligeramente al pensar eso. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Antes no le dedicaba ni dos pensamientos a ese tipo de cosas y ahora no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Ni las sensaciones nuevas, ni los sentimientos que ellos habían despertado o sus besos. Inconscientemente se llevó los dedos a sus labios y recordó una vez más a Hikaru y a Kaoru.

Suspiró una vez más.

— Haruhi~- escuchó la puerta abrirse seguido de la voz de Ranka, su padre. Es cierto. Su padre. Todavía no le habían dicho nada de ellos tres, no habían encontrado la oportunidad.

— Hola papá- gritó desde su habitación suspirando una última vez antes de dirigirse a la cocina y calentar la comida que había hecho para ambos.

— ¿Qué hay de cenar, cariño?- dijo Ranka apareciéndose con los tacones en las manos en la puerta de la cocina.

— Estofado con arroz- dijo dándole la espalda mientras revolvía el estofado en la olla. Apagó el fuego y se quitó el delantal, dándose la vuelta para encontrarse a su padre mirándola fijamente y con la cabeza ladeada- ¿Ocurre algo?

Ranka no dijo nada y la miró un poco más fijamente. Haruhi, su Haruhi, estaba extraña hoy. No podría decir con exactitud o señalar algo en concreto; simplemente estaba diferente. ¿Desde cuándo era distinta? No podía recordar el momento en que ella había cambiado, pero _había _un cambio evidente. ¿Era acaso su mirada? ¿O su rostro? ¿O la forma de moverse?

— Haruhi, ¿estás usando una crema o algo?- dijo de improvisto interrumpiendo algo que ella estaba diciendo.- Te noto distinta.

Haruhi lo miró extrañada y se quedó pensando sus palabras. No, ella no había hecho nada de eso. Negó con la cabeza y se giró para servir la comida en dos platos escuchando los suaves pasos de su padre dirigirse a su habitación, probablemente para cambiarse de ropa.

Ella terminó de servir la comida y la llevó al comedor con la mente todavía llena de todos los pensamientos que la atormentaban últimamente. Escuchó a alguien tararear una melodía y supuso que era su padre, pero al mismo tiempo escuchó el sonido de la ducha encenderse, así que era imposible que se escuche tan nítido el sonido si era desde dentro de la ducha.

Sonrojándose como nunca hacía cayó en la cuenta de que era _ella_ quien cantaba. Haruhi nunca cantaba, lo encontraba sin sentido y una pérdida de tiempo; y además, ella no sabía cantar bien. Directamente no sabía cantar. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora le daba por cantar? Solamente se sentía contenta, como cuando acaba todas las tareas en tiempo récord y no tenía nada más que hacer o como cuando sacaba la nota más alta de su clase en los semestrales.

No, era algo diferente. Como todo en su vida en la última semana. Intentó recordar qué le había llevado a tararear mientras servía la comida, pero no podía dar con ello; simplemente, sintió ganas de hacerlo.

* * *

Otra vez los gemelos la habían engañado. Ya le había quedado claro que aunque saliesen juntos no iban a dejar de hacerle bromas a ella ni se iban a burlar en algún momento dado. Evidentemente ahora sabía los matices de sus risas y podía diferenciar con más profundidad cuándo eran para animarla o reírse de verdad. Aunque todavía tenía más tiempo para conocerlos en su totalidad.

Volviendo al tema principal, Haruhi ahora se encontraba encerrada en la mansión Hitachiin con una perspectiva de ¿cien? vestidos y conjuntos que Yuzuha había preparado para ella. Ellos le dijeron que iban a merendar en su casa y la chica pensó que sería para jugar a lo que sea con ellos, como de costumbre era con los gemelos, pero cuando llegó ya no pudo escapar de las garras de uñas pintadas de la mujer mayor.

Suspiró por enésima vez volviendo a dirigir sus pensamientos a lo que la preocupaba en los últimos días: el cómo iban a decirle a sus padres. Haruhi no era tonta, sabía cómo funcionaban las familias ricas, el sistema tan… medieval de matrimonios concertados. Quién sabe si los gemelos ya tenían alguna prometida y ella no lo supiera. Un ramalazo de celos la atacó por sorpresa, pero era más inteligente que eso y lo suprimió con velocidad.

— Haruhi, cariño, ¿qué tal te sientes?- escuchó la melodiosa voz acaramelada de Yuzuha sacándola de sus pensamientos. La miró unos segundos en silencio sin caer en lo que decía.- El vestido- añadió ella mirándola con la sonrisa disminuyendo un poco-, ¿está incómodo? ¿Te queda muy suelto? ¿Muy ceñido? ¿Pica?

Haruhi sonrió levemente y contestó con la sinceridad que la caracteriza.

— Pica un poco en la espalda- se dio la vuelta y señaló lo que la molestaba.

— Sabía que esa tela no quedaría bien allí. Pero claro, tuve que dejarme llevar por mis ayudantes. Cuando los vea les diré que…

Haruhi desconectó entonces del discurso y miró por la ventana ausentemente. Realmente ya no le importaba ponerse la ropa de la señora Hitachiin, se había acostumbrado en primer lugar a ser llevada de un lado a otro gracias a los del club y ahora a la intensidad y la pasión que la mujer aplicaba en su trabajo. En cierto modo le recordaba a su madre, ya que en los pocos recuerdos que tenía de ella y lo que Ranka le había contado, disfrutaba de su trabajo y solía hablar con entusiasmo de sus casos en el jurado.

— Oye, Haruhi.

— ¿Te aburres?

Se giró para quedar cara a cara con los gemelos, quienes la miraban algo apenados. Ella supo que se preocupaban de que ella no estuviese divirtiéndose, así que les sonrió y les dijo:

— No, tranquilos. En cierto modo ya me he acostumbrado a esto- dijo mirando de reojo la enrome cantidad de conjuntos y vestidos en perchas a su lado. Ellos sonrieron en respuesta y Kaoru se puso a su espalda para comenzar a quitar el vestido mientras Hikaru elegía con su madre el siguiente vestido.

— Sé que algo te preocupa- susurró Kaoru a su oído mientras quitaba el lazo y desabrochaba los botones uno a uno-. No intentes ocultarlo de nosotros.

Ella suspiró otra vez.

— No sé qué les vamos a decir- no dijo más ya que sabía que Kaoru la entendería.

— Entiendo- asintió él-. Tenemos que pensar en algo. Creo que mamá se está dando cuenta.

Haruhi asintió mirando de reojo a Yuzuha, pero antes de volver la vista a la ventana sintió los labios de Kaoru en su cuello por unos segundos, tan rápido que seguro los demás de la habitación no los han visto. Escuchó su risilla suave ya terminando de desabrochar todos los botones haciéndola a ella sonreír en respuesta.

Mientras tanto, Yuzuha sí los había visto. Ah, ellos creen que pueden ocultarle cosas a su propia madre, pero no pueden. Una madre lo sabe todo. Así que uno de sus hijos se había vuelto un hombrecito y tenía novia, ¿eh? En cualquier otra situación se sentiría herida de que no le hayan dicho nada, o desconfiaría de la chica en cuestión; pero era Haruhi y la conocía muy bien. ¡Claro que la aprobaba! Ella era perfecta para sus hijos, siempre sabía qué hacer con ellos, los podía diferenciar, los hacía felices. Se sentiría orgullosa si algún día se hiciera llamar su madre, la quería como nueva hija dentro de la familia.

— ¿Este, mamá?- escuchó la voz de su otro hijo a su lado alzando un vestido nuevo. Asintió y procedieron con la tortura… digo, con la sesión de prueba de vestidos de la nueva temporada.

* * *

Estaban en un descanso ya a más de la mitad de camino de la… sesión y Haruhi había ido un momento al baño a echarse agua en la cara. Cuando sale cuál es su sorpresa que se encuentra con nada más que la persona que no quería tener a solas de momento. Yuzuha le sonríe para tranquilizarla al verla ponerse tan tensa.

— No tienes nada de qué preocuparte- le dijo con suavidad sin quitar la sonrisa. Se separó de la pared en la que estaba apoyada y la encaró de frente-. Lo sé todo.- la chica se tensó en el sitio, pero no dijo nada-. Y lo apruebo.

Haruhi, quien estaba esperando que le pidiera explicaciones o que le dijera que estaba enfada o algo no pudo evitar soltar un "¿Qué?" en respuesta. No sabía qué debía sentir en ese momento. Sorpresa, estupefacción, vergüenza al verse descubierta tan pronto o nerviosismo ante la conversación.

— Tranquila- la tomó de la mano y la miró fijamente a los ojos-. Eres una chica estupenda, ¿cómo podría yo no quererte?

Haruhi se sonrojó ligeramente, pero mantuvo la mirada. Iba a decirle algo, pero las siguientes palabras la dejaron descolocada.

— Eres perfecta para Kaoru.

_What?_

Haruhi se volvió a quedar en el sitio y toda la tranquilidad que había recuperado se esfumó dejando paso al nerviosismo y el estrés. Se dio cuenta que Yuzuha creía que sólo salía con uno de sus hijos. _Claro, es lo más normal del mundo pensar eso de buenas a primeras,_ se dijo. Sintió deseos de soltar una risita nerviosa mientras quitaba su mano de las de la mujer que tenía en frente, no sabiendo qué decirle para sacarla de su error.

_Señora, verá… es que estoy saliendo con sus dos hijos. _No, definitivamente no estaba bien en la conversación.

Miró hacia un lado buscando alguna salvación cuando divisó al principio del pasillo a los gemelos corriendo hacia allí.

— ¿Haruhi?- dijo Yuzuha sin darse cuenta de que venían sus hijos- ¿Es que... no estás saliendo con Kaoru?

— Verá… yo…- ella no encontraba qué decir. La otra la miró extrañada imaginando mil escenarios. ¿Qué rayos pasaba aquí?

— ¡Mamá!- gritaron los gemelos cuando llegaron a ellas, sin aliento.

— ¡No es lo que parece!

— Bueno, sí…

— Haruhi…

— Y nosotros…

Entre jadeos por haber corrido hasta allí, Hikaru y Kaoru intentaron explicar entrecortados y nerviosos toda la situación, solamente para conseguir que Yuzuha quede más estupefacta. Frunció el ceño levemente.

_Oh mierda._ Pensó Haruhi preparándose para lo peor.

— Tranquilos, tranquilos- dijo la mujer recuperando la sonrisa, pero esta no era muy tranquilizadora.- ¿Por qué no lo discutimos con más tranquilidad tomando un té?

Ellos no pudieron más que asentir.

Un rato después, ya más tranquilos todos, Kaoru miraba fijamente su té esquivando los analizadores ojos de Yuzuha, no sabiendo qué decir; Hikaru miraba por la ventana, huyendo también de su madre; y Haruhi miraba alternativamente a los de la sala.

Yuzuha dio un último sorbo y soltó la taza con tranquilidad en la mesa, haciendo dar un respingo a los gemelos y a Haruhi. La mujer suspiró, todavía preguntándose qué diablos pasaba aquí, pero preparada para escuchar. Se había imaginado todo tipo de cosas, desde que Haruhi no salía con sus hijos pero que sí mantenían relaciones, pasando por que se haya casado con alguno en secreto y terminando en que la habían dejado embarazada. Ninguna le gustaba y esperó que no fuese nada que ver con eso.

— Bien, comenzad a explicarme.- los miró seriamente.

Haruhi, sentada entre los dos, suspiró y decidió comenzar ella. Sintió cada una de sus manos ser rodeada por otra más grande y cálida. Sonrió.

— Señora Hitachiin- la mujer no la corrigió para que la tratase con más familiaridad. Haruhi tragó fuerte-. Sé que debimos habérselo dicho antes, pero no encontrábamos la ocasión adecuada.- la chica medía sus palabras buscando las correctas.- Verá, yo…

— ¿Sí?- la instó a continuar la mujer al ver que se quedaba callada. Miró sus mejillas volverse ligeramente rojas y pensó que se veía encantadora así; pero no, tenía que concentrarse.

— Yo…- tenía miedo de lo que iba decir. De que Yuzuha entrase en cólera y los separase.

— Está saliendo conmigo- dijo Hikaru armándose de valor. Haruhi y su hermano lo miraron sorprendidos de la fuerza con la que le salió la voz, como si no estuviese nervioso o como si la mano que sujetaba la de Haruhi no estuviese temblando.

Yuzuha lo miró sorprendida. ¿Era esto sólo? ¿Por qué caras tan preocupadas?

— Y conmigo- dijo Kaoru viendo por donde quería ir Hikaru. Sonrió levemente cuando separó su mano de la de Haruhi y la rodeó por la cintura, acercándola a él.

Como si lo hubiesen planeado, Hikaru también soltó a Haruhi para rodear a ambos con su brazo por detrás del cuello, apoyado en sofá donde estaban sentados.

Sin palabras, la mujer abrió mucho los ojos y se echó ligeramente hacia atrás. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una broma de sus hijos? Si era así era una broma muy pesada, porque por un momento se le detuvo el corazón.

Pero no, no lo era. Vio sus ojos llenos de determinación, sus bocas cerradas y apretadas esperando con nerviosismo su respuesta, sus manos ligeramente temblorosas.

Además se fijó en la chica en cuestión. Haruhi. Allí en medio de los dos la vio con nuevos ojos ahora al saber lo que sabía. Sabía lo recta que era la chica, lo importante que eran para ella las normas, lo firme en sus creencias de lo que estaba bien y correcto. ¿Qué le había llevado a tomar una decisión tan _contracorriente_? Ah, allí lo vio; la chispa en sus ojos. Una luz que no había visto antes en ella pero que ahora estaba muy clara en los chocolates de sus ojos.

Los quería. De verdad.

—…- Yuzuha sonrió de lado y relajó en el asiento- Ya veo- soltó una risilla.

— ¿Ah?- dijeron ellos.

— Tranquilos, no os voy a hacer nada- sonrió más amable, pero esta vez era de verdad. Los tres que se sentaban delante de ella se miraron entre ellos y se relajaron en sus asientos.

— ¿Entonces…?- dijo Kaoru ladeando la cabeza.

— ¿… qué?- añadió su hermano.

Haruhi se mantuvo en silencio mirando fijamente a la mujer, observándola con atención.

— Os seré sincera…. No me esperaba esto. Es… vaya.- tomó un poco más de té y cerró los ojos-. No sé qué decir… - fijó los ojos en sus hijos y en Haruhi, riendo mentalmente de la fuerza y temor con que la miraban de vuelta. Sí que habían crecido y no se había dado ni cuenta. Lo que sí sabía era que todo eso lo había conseguido la joven frente a ella; que era ella quien los había liberado de esas vida cerrada en su propio mundo, quien les enseñó a querer a alguien más que a su hermano gemelo. Y siempre le estaría agradecida.

— Señora Hitachiin- volvió a decir Haruhi, pero ahora con más seguridad en la voz. La mujer abrió la boca y Haruhi supo lo que iba a decir-…. Yuzuha-san- sonrió un poco cuando la otra sonrió ante el nombre-. Le aseguro que esta decisión la hemos tomado entre los tres y que… vamos a luchar para que esto no funcione. Por favor, no crea que sea un capricho pasajero. Yo de verdad… yo les… les quiero.- se sonrojó al decir estas palabras. Nunca había dicho "te quiero" a nadie que no fuese sus padres; y llevaba muy poco con los gemelos y todavía no se acostumbraba.

Yuzuha sonrió más ampliamente sabiendo que era cierto. Y que sus hijos la amaban en respuesta. Era evidente en esos ojos que normalmente ocultaban lo que sentían al mundo entero para no acabar heridos.

— Entiendo- dijo con voz suave sin quitar la sonrisa-. Y me parece bien. ¿Le habéis dicho ya al padre de Haruhi?

— Esto… - Hikaru miró hacia otro lado.

— No- dijo su hermano.

— No hemos encontrado el momento- rió la morena poniéndose ligeramente tensa-. Pero pensamos decírselo pronto.

— Os deseo mucha suerte, chicos- dijo la mujer de pelo corto- Tenéis todo mi apoyo.

— Entonces….

—… ¿no estás molesta?- dijeron los gemelos.

— No- rió Yuzuha-. ¿Cómo podría estarlo? Se os nota lo felices que sois. No podría quitároslo así por las buenas sabiendo que sólo os haría más daño. Si ella es lo que queréis y conseguís compartirla, entonces no tengo ningún problema- suspiraron aliviados de que hay pasado el peligro-. Pero decidme una cosa- puso el rostro serio de repente. Tragaron fuerte- Decidme por favor que estáis tomando precauciones.

Haruhi se puso roja sabiendo a qué se refería (en otro tiempo sería despistada, pero ya había leído muchas revistas de Mei para entonces). Ausente a lo que la rodeaba, Haruhi cayó en la cuenta de ese tema, aquel en que nunca había pensado porque realmente nunca había tenido novio y no hacía falta planteárselo.

No escuchó lo que los gemelos decían balbuceando a su madre ya que estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Ahora se daba cuenta de verdad de las facetas que una relación tenía. Y tenía miedo de lo que estaba descubriendo.

* * *

No había podido quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza por más que quisiera, no podía evitar sobresaltarse cuando hablaban de ello en la televisión, en la calles, en las noticias. Se sentía más consciente de sí misma que nunca, como si se hubiera abierto una puerta en su interior o se haya apretado un interruptor en ella.

¿Hasta dónde llegarían ellos tres? ¿Qué harían entonces? No podía parar de preguntárselo, pero siempre se interrumpía antes de dedicarle más pensamientos.

En las revistas de Mei no salía eso. Bueno, al menos no de forma seria, fuera de los "veinte trucos para impresionar a tu chico" y esas cosas; cosas que la había llenado de más pensamientos raros con los consejos que venían allí. Pero ahora no venían a cuento.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Se estaba distrayendo demasiado y estaba segura de que tarde o temprano le afectaría a las notas. Y eso no podía ser. Si baja la nota, perdía la beca; y si pierde la beca, se tendría que ir de Ouran. No podía irse.

Trastabilló ligeramente al tropezarse con una piedrecita dándole crédito a lo que acababa de pensar: se estaba distrayendo demasiado.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de se encontraba frente a un quiosco cerca de su casa y miró por encima los periódicos y revistas que vendía hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en una revista en concreto, en cuya portada había una imagen de dos chicos y una chica con la frase que decía: "Cuando las parejas son tres. Poliamor. ¿Estamos biológicamente programados para querer a varias personas a la vez?"

Evidentemente eso atrajo su atención y se acercó para mirar de cerca, como si se lo hubiese imaginado todo y quisiera comprobar que era real. Pero no, estaba allí de verdad.

— Señorita, ¿desea algo?- dijo la amable señora dueña del quiosco. Haruhi sacó unas monedas y señaló la revista en cuestión.

— Este, por favor.

Cuando llegó a su casa corrió a leer el artículo entero, deseosa de saber lo que ponía. Tal vez no eran tan extraños… Habría más casos como ellos, gente que había sabido qué hacer en esta situación. Tal vez, tenían futuro.

Leyó con atención tanto tiempo que cuando se dio cuenta, su padre acababa de llegar y no había preparado la cena. Se disculpó y comenzó a hacer la comida, sólo que ahora se sentía algo más ligera ya con una preocupación menos.

No era que no encontraba respuestas, era que estaba buscando en el lugar equivocado.

Por ello, supo que estaba preparada para decírselo a su padre. Los gemelos estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron a su casa una tarde para contárselo. Ranka libraba todo el día, así que se divirtieron juntos e hicieron "cosas de plebeyos". Cuando hubo llegado el momento, unas cuantas horas después y estaban tranquilos tomando el té, Haruhi aprovechó un silencio mientras su padre daba un sorbo al té para mirar a los chicos y asentir.

— Papá…- él alzó la vista de su taza de té y la miró sorprendido por el tono de seriedad- Tenemos que decirte algo.

Ranka se congeló en el sitio, la taza abandonada y enfriándose en la mesa. Miró a su Haruhi unos largos segundos y asintió en silencio imaginando qué podría ser. Seguro que ver con el club, pero, ¿por qué sólo estaban los gemelos demoníacos?

No, tenía que ser algo sólo de ellos tres. Algo…

¡No! ¡Su niñita no! Seguro que esos malditos la querían separar de su lado para siempre; seguro que le habían hecho algo malo….

Frunció el ceño, pero optó por escuchar antes de ponerse a gritar.

— Ranka-san- dijeron los gemelos a la vez-. No se lo hemos dicho antes porque no encontrábamos la ocasión adecuada, pero que sepa que no es una broma ni nada que tomemos a la ligera.

— Tenemos fama de no querer nada en serio, de no tomarnos nada en serio.

— Pero créanos que esta vez no es así.

— Ranka-san, queremos a Haruhi- acabaron diciendo a la vez de nuevo-.Y estamos saliendo con ella. Los dos.

Ranka, si ya estaba de piedra, ahora sentía cómo su cuerpo se iba desmenuzando como arena llevada por el viento. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? Su primer impulso fue arremeter contra ellos y darle golpes hasta que se desmayaran o perdieran la memoria, lo que viniese primero; pero el rostro de su hija lo detuvo.

Allí en medio de los dos, vio sus ojos; sus grandes ojos marrones llenos de decisión, de cariño, de amor. Amor hacia él, claro está, ya que era su padre; pero sí que había hacia esos dos chicos. Dos. Sonrió mentalmente. Su niñita estaba creciendo, no sólo por lo de los novios (aunque eso no podía evitar molestarle), sino porque podía ver que ella estaba segura de esta decisión y que iba a luchar por ello.

A pesar de en un primer momento lo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas era lanzarse a los cuellos de los chicos que querían alejarla de su lado y asfixiarlos hasta morir, Ranka se contuvo y sonrió para su hija.

— Entiendo- dijo con la voz tranquila. Una de sus cejas se movió involuntariamente dándole a entender a los que tenía delante que no estaba contento del todo-. Y permitiré… esto. Haruhi, confío en tu criterio y sé que podrás tratar este asunto.- la miró con los ojos llorosos unos momentos y la sonrisa débil- Cuánto has crecido…

Ella le devolvió la mirada y la sonrisa, asintiendo levemente. Ranka cerró los ojos y suspiró.

— Hikaru. Kaoru- ambos se tensaron-. Como hagáis llorar, sentir incómoda o herir de cualquier modo y a cualquier nivel a _mi niñita…-_fue alzando el tono cada vez más-. ¡Ya os podéis preparar para lo peor!

Ahora _sí _se lanzó hacia ellos por encima de la mesa y les dio unos golpes en la cabeza como pequeña muestra de lo que de verdad haría dado el caso.

* * *

— Haruhi- la mencionada alzó el rostro de la revista que leía. Era la misma que había comprado la otra vez, pero era un número distinto. Traía artículos muy interesantes de cosas curiosas-, se te ve distinta.

Ella parpadeó sin comprender lo que le decía su novio, Kaoru. Ladeó la cabeza y preguntó.

— ¿Diferente cómo?

— No sé…

— ¿Menos despistada?- probó a decir su otro novio, Hikaru. El comentario podría haberla molestado en otro momento, pero sabía que quería decir que parecía más centrada. Ella sonrió levemente.

— No- dijo ella guardando la revista en el bolso y levantándose para irse ya de la cafetería donde estaban tomándose algo ese sábado- Sólo es que he respondido a unas cuantas preguntas que me molestaban.

Los otros miraron sin entender, pero lo dejaron pasar. Ya habían pagado, así que se fueron calle abajo a seguir pasando juntos el día en esta cita.

Casi como sin darse cuenta, Haruhi tomó de la mano al gemelo que estaba a su lado derecho mientras que sentía el brazo del que estaba a su izquierda encontrar su lugar en su cintura. Se sentía más segura cuando podía sentir a los dos a su lado, como más completa.

Recordó las respuestas a las que se refirió antes, las preguntas respondidas aquel día en que leyó el artículo sobre el poliamor. "Una relación entre tres personas basada en la confianza, el diálogo y el amor mutuo". "Una relación en la que no hay cabida a los celos, en la que los componentes confían entre ellos". "Una relación más allá de lo sexual y de lo físico."

Inspiró hondo. Aquí sí que se sentía más encajada en la definición. Ya no se sentía presionada, como si se esperase algo de ella. Como si se esperase que ella se volviese como las chicas que salen en las películas cuando tienen novio, o como venía en las revistas de Mei. Sólo tenía que ser ella misma, no debía cambiar.

* * *

Pienso que me ha salido muy fail, pero bueno, no podía pensar otro modo de hacerlo. Espero haber podido expresar lo que quería expresar: que no siempre una relación tiene que ser a base del deseo, que se puede amar a varias personas a la vez y que Haruhi no se va a volver de la noche a la mañana una princesita rosita. Ella los quiere, eso intento decir; pero esto no significa que vaya a ser todo fluff.

Pero yo adoro el fluff, ¿eh? Ya tengo _cositas _preparadas.

¿Un poco OOC? Puede.

¿Muy OCC? También.

¿"Increíblemente OCC que me salen lágrimas de lo fail que ha sido"? Gracias por la apreciación.

Esto y mucho más en los **reviews **que me gustaría leer. **¿Los merece?**


End file.
